REBELDES
by Mia Berriners
Summary: Un hombre con una gran cantidad de poder y dinero decide adoptar a 6 chicas que le hagan la vida interesante. Cuando llega al orfanato les cuentas sobre las chicas que se hospedan allí pero seis chicas conocidas como las REBELDES le llamaron su atención. Esta historia contendrá lemon mas adelante;3
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaas chicas pues queria que me ayudaran en mi nueva historia ;).Lo unico que necesito es que me den las fichas de sus personajes. Pueden ser ustedes mismas. Necesitare 5 chicas .**

**La historia tratara de seis chicas que se conocen en un orfanato y se hacen re amigas pero al estar aburridas hacen de las suyas y son conocidas como las rebeldes ya que ni pegandolas a una silla se quedaran quietas**

**En las fichas tendran que poner:**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Fisico:**

**Como es emocionalmente:**

**Cosas que le gustan:**

**Cosas que no le gustan:**

**Su historia:(osea como llegaron al orfanato y esas cosas :()**

**Chico:(menos Castiel MUAJAJAJA)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS DESDE YA BESOS A TODAS :3**

**CON MUCHO AMOR MIA**

**PD: JURO QUE SEGUIRE CON UN COMPROMISO DE LOCOS **


	2. Chapter 2

HOLASSS bueno aqui las chicas muchas gracias a todas. A sus historias las pondre mas adelelante, no cambiare sus ideas pero saldra como ... sorpresa :D

Nombre: Yuukino Marikawa (Sobre nombre: Yuuki-Chan)  
>Edad: 16<br>Fisico: Tiene el pelo rubio hasta la cadera, Casi siempre lo lleva atado en una coleta alta que lo deja un poco mas abajo de la mitad de la espalda, Sus ojos son azul esmeralda, Se podria decir que es una chica normal en busto (No tiene TANTO, Pero tampoco POCO , su figura es delgada. Mide 1.73, Su tez es blanca como la nieve  
>Como es emocionalmente: Es... La mas callada de el grupo, La mas tranquila, Pero si son bromas pesadas es especialista, Todas las bromas pesadas déjenselas a ella, Que con gusto las hara. Pervertida con sus amigas, Pero a la vez, Seria.Y un poco timida<br>Cosas que le gustan: El chocolate, El basquetball, Los perros, Las peliculas y video-juegos de terror, La lluvia, La musica a todo volumen y molestar a Amber o a las chicas del instituto, Su PC, El anime Gore,  
>Cosas que no le gustan: Las peliculas de fantasmas, Los fantasmas, Los gatos, Nathaniel (? (Si lo odia -.-), Que le devuelvan las bromas, Que la regañen o castigen<br>Chico: Castiel

Nombre: Lylian Towshed  
>Edad : 17<br>Físico : Tiene el cabello largo negro , con ojos color violeta  
>Como es emocionalmente: Es toda u a otaku. es muy hiperactiva y nunca se queda en el mismo lugar .No le tiene miedo a nada ( a excepción de los perros e.e ) su adicion es dibujar anime , tal vez parezca torpe y atolondrada xD pero es muy inteligente ( mas que Nathaniel! 0 ) pero ella solo lo usa para hacer bromas :D<br>Cosas que le gustan : Ama a los gatos, dice que son sus aliados y es loca por los dulces es capaz de todo por uno de ellos  
>Cosas que no le gustan: le tiene miedo a los perros, y como juego demasiados juegos creepypasta, cree que slenderman y jeff son reales<br>Chico: Nathaniel

nombre:Miyuki Higurashi(aunque todos le dicen Miyu-chan o usagi-chan de cariño)  
>edad:16<br>físico:es de piel clara como la porcelana mide 1.68 sus ojos son de color rojo carmesi su cabello es de color rubio largo hasta arriba de la rodillas por lo que siempre se lo amarra en dos trenzas con bolitas de conejitos o dos coletas altas también con bolitas de conejitos owo usualmente viste como tipo lolita japonesa por lo que su ropa tiene muchos encajes y siempre son de color negro,morado,o turquesa sino esta vestida así siempre vestirá como una colegiala igual japonesa(amo japón cx)  
>como es emocionalmente: es una chica muy despistada,torpe,alegre,bromista,pervertida,picara e imperativa con sus amigas por lo que no es fácil encontrarla en el mismo lugar ya que siempre andará haciendo travesuras o dando vueltas por ahí(como un conejo cx) por el contrario si es gente que no conoce siempre se mostrara tímida y callada y muy distante<br>cosas que le gustan:es una otaku y una gamer sin remedio adonde sea que valla siempre cargara una pequeña mochila de uta no prince sama con un montón de videojuegos para su psp y su nintendo Ds,siempre llevara uno de estos en la mano por lo que siempre se anda topando con la gente y con cualquier cosa por no prestar atención hacia donde mira ama la música y es muy soñadora con ello por lo que el único momento en que la veras quieta es cuando esta cantando o componiendo sus propias canciones o tocando le encanta tocar el piano,violín,y la guitarra,ama las cosas dulces sobre todo el chocolate y mas si son pockys(dulce japones owo) le encanta cocinar sobre todo postres,también le encanta leer novelas de misterios policíacos y de comedias románticas así como de fantasía cuando esta aburrrida le gusta dibujar mangas(historietas japonesas cx)de comedias y de romance y AMA TOTALMENTE a los conejos  
>cosas que no le gustan:no le gusta la gente creida,hipocrita,que jusguen auna persona sin conocerla,los lugares muy concurridos,o muy ruidosos los conciertos son la única excepcion,la comida muy picante,las arañas y la oscuridad<br>chico:Lysandro

Nonbre: Samantha Collins

Edad: 17 años

Fisico: Mide 1.61, es delgada, ojos grices y su cabello natural es rubio pero lo tiñe de morado, usa lentes (tipo hipster :'3) blancos

Como es emocionalmente: Es muy alegre y alocada, pero sabe controlarse en situaciones serias, y aveces puede llegar a ser un poco infantil

Cosas que le gustan: Leer, la musica, tocar la guitarra y cantar

Cosas que no le gustan: Los vestidos, el color rosa, la gente que se cree mucho y que le digan mentiras

Chico: Kentin

Nombre:Jhoshy Tsukishima

Fisico:Cabello castaño claro,lasio, con las puntas onduladas, las puntas de color azul, tatuaje de assassin creed en su brazo

Emocionalmente: Con sus amigas es alegre,graciosa y travies, siempre actua como un neko, la mayoria de las veces duerme a exepccio de cuando esta jugando con suu PSP. Cuando es con la gente extraña o la gente que le cae mal, ella es fria, ruda y violenta.

Cosas que le gustan: Los gatos, los videojuegos,ama dibujar, estar trepada entee los arboles, estar con animales.

Cosas que no le gustan: La gente mediocre y presumida, la musica alta, las arañas.

Chico:Armin

Nombre: Yuno Akise.  
>Edad: 16<br>Fisico: su cabello es corto(como el de un chico) y plateado. Sus ojos son rosas. Mide 1.74. Es de piel aperlada. Tiene buen cuerpo pero utiliza vendas para aparentar ser hombre y se viste como chico para confundir a las chicas y jugar con sus sentimientos.  
>Personalidad: Suele hablar y comportarse como un chico. Es algo dura con las chicas menos con sus amigas. Es amable y se lleva mejor con chicos que con chicas pero si esta cerca del chico que le gusta se pone nerviosa y dice cosas sin sentido.<br>Gustos: el kick boxing, vestirse como chico y la musica electronica.  
>Disgustos: que le digan que es chica y las cosas femeninas.<p>

Chico: Alexy.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS! y las que no pude poner les tengo una sorpresa en mi otra historia Un compromiso de locos,que si no lo leyeron entonces las invito a leer.

.yui21 me gusto tu ficha con Castiel y ... ToT te lo presto.

BESOS A TODAS


End file.
